


Serving the Galra Empire is a great honor

by orphan_account



Series: Serving the Galra Empire is a great honor [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Brainwashing, Breast Expansion, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do not read this please, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Fucking Machines, Grief/Mourning, If you don't want anyone to die don't read the epilogue, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Medical Procedures, Milking, Milking Machines, Mindbreak, Mutilation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, The tags serve as a warning...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After he gets caught on the Kerberos mission Shiro's tests show that to the Galrans that he is a valuable asset in more ways than they initially thought - he is compatible to their Milking Program! You may ask what that Milking Program is? In this AU Galrans are using special slaves made by the druids and the ingenious Dr. Lotor on their warships to have instant, fresh food with them all the while they can't get new supplies. The best generals and the wealthiest patrons may even own their own Milking Pets. So What if in this hostile environment Shiro finds himself as a slave first... and then the personal Milking Pet of Commander Sendak?This fic was not beta read nor really re-read by myself I just... wrote. So for any spelling grammar or other mistakes I may have made... I apologize in advance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains very adult themes and is pretty dark. Not suitable for anyone really but eh I don't know.
> 
> I of course don't own any of the characters or plot points mentioned in Voltron: Legendary Defender.

Shiro woke up in a totally unfamiliar place, looking around as fear made his heart clench. It was cold. It was damp. It was all metal around him. He was in a perfectly empty metal box in which he barely had any place to fully stand up. It was a cell from the looks of it. And then there were the bars. One side of the perfect cube was formed of bars as thick as the man’s forearm. He grabbed two of them and tried to shout – but to no avail it seemed. No voice left his throat, no matter how hard he tried. He could see a wall outside of his cell… cage. He was in a cage. And he could not speak or make any sound. 

It terrified him even more than the fact that he was locked up. He was mutilated – he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t speak! The man in the cage started panicking so much, staring out those bars and trying to make a sound come out from his throat that he didn’t even notice the small window opening on the back wall. He didn’t notice the needle until it was too late – until it was lodge into the skin on his nape, emptying its contents into his blood. Shiro felt tired. So tired. All panic ceased to exist as darkness claimed his mind, enveloping him in a loving embrace, providing relief from the horrors of the cell.

***

When Shiro next came to, he was chained to a table. As his head cleared, he started pulling on the straps that kept him bound to the medical table – but to no avail. He was bound too tight and he only got the straps to hurt his skin, drawing blood at some places as they tore his skin. The bindings were too taut and totally unyielding. The human gulped as yet again panic started to take his mind. He tried again to speak, to scream, to make any sound and yet again he had no way to mutter a thing. Something had been done to his throat, to his larynx. He started to get used to that one fact slowly.  
The door to the room opened though the man on the table could see nothing of it – even his head was forced into its place on the table so no matter how hard he tried he could just watch the boring, white ceiling with the neon light lamps on it that hurt his eyes. It looked clinically clean – was he in a hospital? Shiro really hoped the approaching steps he heard were meaning he would finally get answers to his questions. 

“Hm. Macidus. Why is he still wearing his clothes? I know you are new but please. Remove them at once. How could I do my job if he is fully clothed in these… rags?” Came a voice from somewhere Shiro’s right. The voice was a soothing, male one – no emotions could be heard from it just that it was kept quiet, non-threatening. Shiro felt his nerves being calmed by the tone. Nothing bad will happen to him, right? There must have been a misunderstanding and now when this Macidus guy undresses him they will see it. He was so sure they were going to notice soon and give him his voice back… Shiro was confused yet he still had hope that he was going to get out from this place.

“As you wish, Dr. Lotor. And I am sorry for causing a delay in the procedures.” Another male voice replied and then Shiro felt something cold touching his skin – Macidus was cutting his clothes down with something. Probably with scissors. Shiro started panicking a little again as the cold air of the room contacted with his bare skin and felt so, so vulnerable without his clothes… he started squirming on the table, visibly straining against his bonds, trying to speak and failing to do so again.

“The sedatives are not strong enough in the air. Be quicker Macidus and increase the dose. This one seems to be quite persistent and strong willed.” Dr. Lotor said. Shiro closed his mouth instantly and he knew he was frowning. Sedatives in the air? He had to breathe less then. He still had no clue what was happening but the moment Macidus finished with the cutting and tore away all his clothes, rendering him fully bare and helpless on the table… he realized he was in bigger trouble than he previously thought. 

“Well, human. Look at you. Macidus, take his measurements for every part. The usual ones that are on the checklist I gave you. While you do that I shall speak with our new… catch.” Dr. Lotor said and he only got something murmured as an answer from his co-worker. Some beeping sound could be heard and then the table was shifting beneath Shiro, bringing him lower. He could still only see the ceiling but then someone was leaning over himself, smiling down at him. A humanoid something with purple skin, white hair put up into a bun and sharp canines, wearing a white lab coat.  
“Well hello, mister human. You may or may not remember, but you were out in space on a smaller moon of a tiny planet so it was way too easy for us to catch you. And since we ran some tests on you and they came back positive… Congratulations! You are compatible with one of our serums. So my new helping hand, the druid you cannot see today but is around and I will turn you into something useful. Okay? If you behave well we may even put you up for auction and you may fetch us a great price. Serving the Galra Empire is a great honour to everyone and you may serve it in the best way. So promise me you will be good. I know it’s scary. I know you can’t use your voice. But you are in good hands. I promise nothing bad is about to happen to you. The more you let the changes just happen, the sooner everyone can go on their way and the sooner you get to do your glorious duty.”

The doctor was smiling and the somewhat sweet scent in the air too told Shiro that he should just do as he was told. He had the lingering feeling of anxiety and panic but somehow they seemed suppressed. He wondered how Dr. Lotor could just do his work while smelling this sweet thing. As the doctor was talking he felt some occasional cold touches on his skin but he was told they were just taking measurements. It was all nice. All good. Nothing bad was happening. He was just being measured and soon he would be treasured by the Galra Empire. He would be prized and he could finally relax and just let it all happen… 

The sharp stinging feelings in both his nipples zapped Shiro out from his daze. Oh no. What was this? How could he just think a moment ago that it would all be fine? He tried to squirm but the bonds made that impossible as a third syringe was pushed into his urethra, filling that up with some kind of warm liquid. It hurt so much he could only shut his eyes, his face scrunched up in pain. A few more injections came to his pecks and then a few to his abs and then to his anus. They all hurt but the worst were the injections to his penis and balls. Those hurt the most. But then Dr. Lotor’s face appeared in his field of vision yet again, smiling down at him gently, almost joyfully.

“Ah, darling. It’s all right. You have one more injection to take and then you are all ready for today. You will go back to your cell and have a good night’s sleep. Tomorrow we will meet again like this and soon you will be done fully. Totally fine. It’s gonna be all right. Macidus, give me the one that will knock him out for 12 hours.” The face again disappeared and Shiro could do nothing to stop the injection that was coming, pushed into his neck behind his sternocleidomastoid muscle into his right carotid artery. He didn’t even have time to blink twice before he was out cold again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well um... this chapter contains some pretty straightforward mind manipulations and some pretty grotesque body modification.

The next few days passed as Dr. Lotor said on that first meeting. Shiro was sedated, held in a coma in between the sessions where the doctor and the people he called druids checked Shiro’s “development”. They always said he was really doing wonderful, that soon he could serve the Galra Empire’s needs in the best possible way. That he was the best candidate they had so far, that he was ahead of schedule. Shiro could never actually see the changes as his head was always held down fully as was his whole body, only seeing the alien face of the smiling doctor if Lotor felt like showing it to him. He was somehow still alive even if he had not eaten or drunk while he was… there. Wherever the hell “there” was. He suspected he was taken care of somehow though as he was never hungry or thirsty.

Then one day Shiro woke up in a new place. It was a room, all white. Too white to be inviting or anything. Too white to see properly what was going on. He tested his arms, legs, his head… and it seemed he was again strapped to something. He still could not see a thing. But he knew he was not laying on his back anymore. He saw three walls before his eyes and the floor and the ceiling if he tried hard enough. He was still strapped to something and he felt alone. His panic disappeared though the moment he registered the sweet, lingering scent in the air and he took a deep breath. It was fine, really. He knew nothing bad happened when he smelled that sweetness. He knew it meant he was just being prepared to do his duty to the Galra Empire – though everyone was still vague when it came to talking about it and he still could not use his voice.

A previously invisible door opened on the wall before his eyes and he could see Dr. Lotor enter. Shiro knew his face by now pretty well but it still came as a shock to him to see that he was tall. And purple. Very purple on every inch of his skin. And Lotor’s smile was even brighter than it had ever been. He approached Shiro and cupped the human’s cheek with one hand while with the other he held a bag. He stroked Shiro’s lips with his thumb, his eyes darkening slightly before he blinked and all darkness was replaced by joy.

“There you are. My beautiful, beautiful creation. Want to see what you have become? I am sure you would love to. And as you are in the last phase of development I am happy to inform you that you are really about to become a very, very helpful piece of the Galra Empire. You are nearly a perfect Milking Slave. We just need to work on your head now as your body is ready. But first… look at you, my sweet boy. Look at the beauty of what you have become.” Lotor said, and as he stepped back a mirror came up from the floor right before Shiro’s eyes.

No amount of sweet scent would have been able to mask Shiro’s horror in that moment. How come he couldn’t feel at all those many changes? How come he was never aware? Did they change anything inside him too? Because the external changes were horrible in themselves but as Shiro remembered… he feared they did something else inside him too. He had a big, angry red scar on his abdomen and that was pretty much a warning in itself. Even that didn’t hurt or tingle or anything… but he should feel at least that as different, right?

Because the other minor changes were nothing much, Shiro knew. His hair… his hair and eyebrows had become completely white. It suited him, he decided. He seemed more mature from them. He saw a small scar across his nose and he vaguely remembered struggling a lot when they wanted to take him so someone bashed his head into a wall, shattering his headwear. But at least his face was the same. He now saw that the bindings keeping him down were white too – but he had an awfully big, grey collar around his neck. It seemed strange yet again that if he did not squirm, he couldn’t even feel his bondages. His arms and legs were the same as he remembered but a bit fattier and less made of hard muscles.

The bigger changes to his exterior though… he hated those. Before Lotor said anything about milking he couldn’t even fathom what they wanted from him. Now the answer seemed obvious as the pieces of the puzzle all seemed to fall into place. He had developed two, very feminine breasts. They were not overly big but they absolutely looked disgusting and out-of-place. And his nipples… well, they were a lot longer and thicker than before and though they were brown they reminded him of the udders of cows back on Earth. The greatest blasphemy, the most disgusting part was his cock. It looked more like an udder too than how it should have looked like. And his balls… they were so tiny, two little bumps beside his… udder. What was he even now? Could he even be called a male?

“Aww. You look so ugly when you scrunch your face up like that, darling. Don’t tell me you don’t see the beauty in this. That you don’t see the gorgeousness of being able to produce milk… in all three of your new udders. I made your cock into one too. It would have been totally useless to leave it like how it was. And now you have internal milk glands in that area too so you are nothing more than a sack of milk. But the production has to be jumpstarted and you will need to be… stimulated for that. Such a shame you can’t see your cunt. It has a lot better uses now than it had as a shithole.” Dr. Lotor came around the mirror as he spoke, stroking Shiro’s cheek gently and his smile kind and paternal.

“And the best things come just now. I rearranged a few things inside so you will be fed quintessence now daily. Anything else you happen to get into your system will just pour out after a few minutes on your cunt. You won’t be needed to pee or to take a shit anymore. You are just the perfect Milking Slave. Though you have a pouch that can be opened by a device, connected to your cunt. So that you can store some things inside it when needed. And quintessence will make your life a lot easier too, little slave. You will never again be sick or age as any normal person. I will jumpstart your milk and then we will work on your brain. Have fun, darling.” Dr. Lotor said as he did something yet again and then he retreated.

Shiro started panicking as he saw the phallic shape form from the white mass between his legs, as it came close to his… he was refused to call it a cunt. He had an asshole. He was a male. He was a HE! But he couldn’t deny the rush of liquid between his ass cheeks or the feeling he had as the object penetrated him. It went deep into his… his insides and then it retreated to do the motion again and again and again. Shiro just closed his eyes, deciding not watching his own self in the mirror was be the only thing he could do to make this experience… slightly less sickening as it already was. He heard Dr. Lotor’s laugh as it carried through the room.

A few minutes later he felt the thing inside him press against his walls, to put something into him… and he was so sensitive somehow that he came in that moment, his full body shivering as his orgasm hit him… the only strange thing was that he didn’t just cum from his cock. Something came from his tits as well. The experience was so horrific and exhausting for Shiro that he was out cold even before his mind registered that his milk flow had started.

***

When Shiro next came to his senses, he was still strapped to the table, now again lying on his back. As his eyes focused while he blinked slowly, he saw Dr. Lotor’s face. The purple alien smiled down at him joyously, stroking his… his tits gently. Tugging at his udder as he was smiling down at Shiro. When the man realized his experiment was again awake, he showed Shiro a big bottle filled to the brim with a white substance.

“Look at this. Isn’t it fantastic? This all came from your body, darling. You made this for me. For the success of the Galra Empire. I already tested it and as I was sure about it, you are one of the best producers. This is top quality. Filled to the brim with enough nutrients that one big gulp from it can be considered a full meal. Of course it is also sweet, sugary and has the best texture I had ever tasted. You can be milked manually but all three of your udders are compatible with the standard issue Galra milking machines too so that shouldn’t be a problem either. So now on to the fun part, okay? I have to change your views on a few things.”

Dr. Lotor’s face disappeared from Shiro’s view and then he felt something… tingling on the back of his head. The sensation did not leave, it just spread so in the end his whole brain felt fuzzy. He was sure something was not right especially when he felt something slithering into his ear. But then that sensation stopped too and he was just lying on his back. Then he heard a click and the thing from his neck, that monstrous collar – it was just removed. Shiro couldn’t help but cough… and laugh in happiness as he heard his own voice. He could speak again. Something tweaked in his head and it felt so weird that he let out a grunt.

“Now, now. Darling. I know you are happy that you can speak again so I will ask you a few simple questions. You should answer them honestly, even if you can’t see me. Then I will give you some instructions and we will work on your emotions. But first things first – questions. Tell me the answers to the questions in the order I ask them. One. What’s your name? Two. What’s your favourite colour? Three. Were you in the human military back on Earth? If yes, what was your rank? Four. Do you think humans have advanced enough technology to come looking for you?” Shiro was debating himself how to answer the questions when he felt a slight pressure in two places and the words just started flowing from his mouth without his permission – as if his body was acting on its own.

  
“One. My name is Takashi Shirogane. My friends used to call me Shiro though. Two. My favourite colour is the rich brown of fresh coffee. Three. I was a pilot of the Galaxy Garrison. That is a military organisation on Earth with the main goal of training astroexplorers. It is not under the jurisdiction of any of Earth’s countries. Four. I have a sliver of hope for someone to find me but I have no real faith in anyone actually rescuing me from Earth.” Shiro’s voice was a bit hoarse as he tried to speak though the relief that he had his voice back overshadowed the fact that he wasn’t even talking on his own.

“Good, good. Thank you. And I apologize in instance for what’s about to come.” Lotor said as sharp pain took a hold of Shiro’s arm. Shiro screamed as he felt something cut into his right arm, tugging on it so much… he blacked out yet again from the pain and the shock it brought.

***

Shiro was finally fully awaken by something clicking to the right place in his brain some hours later. He had been fading in and out of consciousness while Lotor was tweaking around in his mind doing… doing something. He had no idea… idea of what? The human had to blink twice to focus. He needed to… but yet again it seemed his thoughts were too scrambled to put them into the right order. Not that he had to care about it at all. Someone squeezed at one of his udders and that just felt so right, so good… a moan left the man’s mouth as he felt the milk flow out of his tit. Shiro mewled as the mirror was up again and he looked at the beautiful picture of himself in it.

“Well… I only had this metallic grey variant, sorry about that. We had no brown ones. But who am I kidding? I made you to be perfect, Shiro. So what is your favourite colour now, slave?” Dr. Lotor’s voice was as pleasant as ever and Shiro hummed, smiling at his new, shiny, metallic arm. It was grey. No. Not simply grey. It was silver. And he loved that colour so much…

“My favourite colour is metallic silver.” He responded to the question honestly. He had to be honest. This was the best way to serve the Galra Empire to the fullest. He kept smiling, admiring his own beauty and loving the praises Lotor was showering him with, believing every word the doctor said. Because he knew for sure that Dr. Lotor’s words were the absolute truth – as were the words of all Galra Commanders, the witch Haggar’s and Emperor Zarkon’s. What these people said he had to obey. He had to believe. And it made life so easy, so wonderful.

“And what is the code you live by from now on, darling?” Dr. Lotor’s words were a little harsher than usual but Shiro knew he was just a stupid Milking Slave. His only job was to…

  
“Serving the Galra Empire is the greatest honour. I am very fortunate to be able to serve the Emperor and his subjects with all my milk.” The words fell from Shiro’s lips as if they were a prayer. Because to some extent… they were one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the meeting I had been foreshadowing for a while...
> 
> Sorry it is so short, the next chapter will be longer - I promise.

Shiro had spent his days happily as a Milking Slave for the next two months. Dr. Lotor checked upon him every day and he was praised, cherished and so, so useful to the Galra Empire... it was his greatest honor. Shiro loved his job and loved how he nearly constantly had suction cups pressed against all three of his gorgeous udders. They usually altered the strength of the suction so he was milked constantly, the pleasure never dulled and the human was writhing on all fours in his cage, moaning in pleasure and smiling widely all the time.

Shiro's new arm was working well too. It turned out to be really handy in all situations - it was basically designed to be the best possible instrument for masturbation. Shiro could live out all his fantasies thanks to it as it basically molded into the form of tool Shiro was daydreaming about. The arm also served as a way of identification so that the Galra feeding the Milking Slave quintessence and cleaning his body and cage had no problem recognizing him.

It was useful for Dr. Lotor too as it stored all vitals of the new slave as well as taking blood samples from him every hour and analizing them. The data collected from Shiro helped Dr. Lotor a lot in the process of research and the good doctor visited Shiro on more than one occasion to thank him... and Shiro at all those times was more than ready and happy to give his creator a great blowjob. It was beneficial for everyone.

***

"I have a gift for you, slave." Dr. Lotor murmured into Shiro's ear while the human was suckling on his cock. The half-galra scientist was sitting on the floor of Shiro's cage, petting the human's head and playing with his hair as he leaned over him. 

"I am sure you will love it. You will love it so much... only the Emperor will be able to take it off from you." The doctor murmured as he clicked the collar onto the human's neck. It was made from metal and the coolness of it made the slave shiver. Lotor smirked as he saw the reaction, saw those huge eyes tearing up as Shiro looked up at him from his lap.

"Who told you to stop? Finish your current job, slave. Then I will tell you when you can pull off and what you will have to do after it. For now... continue. Suck me till I come. Then you will lick me clean after you swallowed it all. Do your task and then you will be rewarded as always." Lotor said, his irritation coming through his words. He was pretty tired of the slave not doing his job properly. Maybe he should have played with his brain a little more. Maybe he should continue his work after this... meeting.

Shiro tried to whine but somehow no voice came from his throat... He felt bad. He was bad. Maybe because he was... the train of thought ended as it was too long. He was programmed to be a dumb Milking Slave after all. He heard the instructions of Lotor and he started bobbing his head, sucking like crazy, using his tongue too, trying to coax an orgasm from his creator. He was indebted to the good doctor after all. 

Lotor moaned as the slave took him so well... the warm wetness of his creation's mouth was heavenly. The suction was perfect and he cherished his decision to take away the slave's gag reflex and giving him an inch longer throat. Shiro was perfect. Absolutely perfect - he had finally finished his work it seemed. He just had to make everyone like this dumb cockslut and he knew his father will finally see him as his son. He will finally be more than a disgrace. 

At that thought Lotor came, his cum washing down the slave's throat as Shiro kept sucking, milking the doctor dry. Then the slave pulled back and licked every inch of skin clean that had been dirtied by the alien's cum... and then he obediently took Lotor's dick back into his mouth, deep into his throat. Then he waited for the next instructions as his programming dictated. 

Lotor was panting a little as he was coming down from his orgasm, the perfectly warm and wet cave around his cock making it a wonderful experience. He fondly stroked Shiro's hair. The slave did well - but how could he not? He was made to be perfect. It was ultimately his own brilliance that gave him this pleasure.

"Good slave. You can pull back slowly. We will wait till my cum washes out of your system and then you will let the two guards wash you properly. I will be outside of the cage and we will dress you after it. You will have the honor of meeting the Emperor himself today so you are really lucky. Emperor Zarkon will talk directly to you and you will behave. Don't even try to talk until then and don't you dare panic that your voice is not yours today. It is all so that you can serve the Galra Empire. You are a good slave, Shiro. Act like one." With that Lotor tucked himself into his pants and got out of the cage, signalling for the two guards to do their job. 

Shiro watched the doctor with a big, goofy grin as he waited to be cleaned. He felt the cum leave his system, dripping out his cunt uncontrollably. He knew he was happy. Not simply happy - ecstatic. But why was he... it didn't matter. Lotor told him he was good and he needed to be good so he was happy. Doing his job always made him happy.

The slave was perfectly compliant through the whole process of the cleaning. One of the guards sprayed water into its open mouth, the other one cleaned its whole outer shell, making it shiny as new. When they were finished they dried the other shell with a few clean towels and one of them attached a leash to the collar. The slave was led out of the cell and it crawled as gracefully as possible on all fours. As was its duty. 

Lotor smiled at the now cleaned up slave and started dressing him, murmuring praises into his ear as he worked. He even petted the Milking Slave's head gently, smiling at him, stroking his cheeks that were pulled into that dumb smile. Lotor thought of the glory this perfect specimen will bring to him all the while, a greedy glint in his eyes. 

Shiro got two golden nipple clamps onto the udders on his chest, a golden chain joining the two that cultivated into a golden leash. A cage of sorts - also made of gold - weighed down his pelvic udder. It all felt weird but he also felt gorgeous, knowing Lotor all did it so that he would be pretty. Pretty was part of his job, after all. A golden, big plug was placed into his cunt and he arched his back at the feeling. It was so good.

Smaller golden clips went onto his metal arm and he was informed those prevented the arm from changing shape. He was feeling a bit disappointed but it didn't last long as he was reminded quickly that he looked beautiful - he felt so beautiful, he was the beauty in the room undoubtedly - and that he was going to be meeting with the Emperor himself - he felt ecstatic again, he was such a good Milking Slave he was going to meet the Emperor! Then the last few things, the actual clothes were put onto his form, secured to his body tightly. They were little more than form fitting, glittery yet see-through colorful shawls. They were perfect - Shiro looked as he should always look. Perfect.

***

Lotor led the slave through the bridge connecting his working place with Central Command and then he continued his way to his father's throne room. He had a smile on his face. He was going to show his father finally his big work, how he himself revolutionized the feeding system of the Empire's ships. 

Shiro was led through corridors and corridors and corridors, following his creator with a dumb grin. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he could trust the good doctor. He knew he was doing everything just fine. He got so many gentle glares from all the Galra they passed on their way... it was exhilarating. He had a dumb, big grin on his face because he knew he was going to be helpful yet again. He was doing it to serve the Galra Empire.

***

Commander Sendak was walking towards the Emperor's throne room. Emperor Zarkon called him in for a private meeting to get a reward for his faithful years of successful service. He was smirking to himself, his posture straight as he passed his underlings, the Galra soldiers saluting him as he passed them on his way. It was fucking time that he got a fucking reward for all the shit he had done for the Empire. He knew he was deserving something... great. 

***

Lotor gasped as he heard his father's words after the Emperor had questioned and fucked his creation. (Zarkon's seed was now stored in the slave's inner pocket of course.) He couldn't believe his perfect creation was only going to be a pet for a Commander. And that Commander had to be Sendak of course. That motherfucker. He was outraged as he left the room after he was dismissed, hurrying back to his office. He had work to do. He had to make something greater than this. 

Sendak was pleased with the slave he got. Milking Pet. He liked the ring of that title. He was pretty happy that he also got two more ships to command and a new mission - to go to Earth and gather the Blue Lion of Voltron from those dirty humans. He also was given Shiro as a source of valuable information, as an asset. Even if he had to give him to the kitchen three times a day for an hour to be milked... he was sure he was going to feed from the source often. It was only an added bonus that he saw how the Emperor humiliated that half breed. Lotor deserved that - the so called doctor should have known where his place was. 

Shiro was happy as he was guided to somewhere by his new master. He had a master! He was no longer called a slave. He was a pet! It was a promotion! He missed his creator, he missed the good doctor who had such tasty cum and such a great cock... but as he looked at Sendak, he was sure his master was good too. His only remorse was that the Emperor didn't want to keep him. The Emperor's cock was magically wonderful. It made him squirt milk even through his bondages. And his cum sitting in his belly, in his pouch now... he mewled at the thought. The good doctor happily took his collar away anyway. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... we got to the last real chapter of this fanfic. There will be a short epilogue after this and I will definitely write an alternative ending that will have a happy end because I need it. Writing this chapter made me really emotional and I kinda wrote all my frustration into it. 
> 
> It contains explicit sexual content and a bit of more body modification/mind manipulation theme. And it gets a little emotional too. Nearly only Sendak/Shiro content also!
> 
> I hope you will like it!

Shiro grinned up at his master as he was petted on the head. He preened under the touch of the big Galra, his master. He loved his master as he knew his master was doing him a favor, petting his hair like that. The feeling was positively uplifting so Shiro made a small circle with his head, pushing against Sendak’s palm. The commander looked down at his feet from his work at that feeling, looking at his new pet under his desk.

“What is it, pet? You were fed and cleaned and milked not more than thirty minutes ago. Are your udders full again? Is that even possible? Answer me honestly and I will give you… I will give you a small present.” Sendak said, a little uncomfortable. Having a pet proved to be a challenge for him at times. He didn’t know what and why was the Milking Pet doing as he wasn’t the one who programmed it. He didn’t understand the reactions he got from it many times and even after a week of having the ownership of it he was still puzzled by it.

Like what had happened just now. Was it nuzzling his palm because it needed attention? Because then it should be punished and taught not to be an attention-whore. He had work to do – he couldn’t always focus on the needs of the slut. Was it doing this because he had an urge to do it? Because Lotor programmed this into its head too? Or did it need something crucial like the milkings it would die without or quintessence? Sendak pulled his hand away as he awaited the answer. At least he learned to be patient. The Milking Pet had an annoyingly slow understanding – but that was what made him into such an obedient, perfect tool, so he couldn’t blame that on it.

“I love being petted… by my master. Makes me feel… cherished. Good. Beloved.” Shiro answered slowly, eagerly smiling up at his master with such an innocence Sendak had to pet its head again. The pet was very well behaved after all – Sendak new he just needed time to learn how to understand its body language properly. This was an answer he didn’t even expect to come up. He waited patiently a bit more as he saw how the pet’s face scrunched up as it was trying to form a coherent answer.

“My udders are not full. Master can have a gulp. I have enough in them. For you, master. I don’t know… if it is… possible.” Shiro smiled up again happily at his master. He was preening from how proud he was with himself. He answered honestly. And he didn’t forget any question. The last question confused him but he knew that didn’t matter. He was here to serve Sendak, not to think too much. He also arched his back a little to offer the Commander his milk. He could feel the slight heaviness of his breasts under his udders so he knew he had enough milk for his master.

“Thank you, pet. I will take my fill later, before we go to get you milked again. Your milk is the sweetest by then. I promised you a present though for your cooperation.  Go to the bed. I will be there in a few minutes. I need to read these few last reports.” Sendak said slowly to the pet, making sure it understood his words. When the pet’s cute smile widened and it nodded, murmuring the words ‘Yes, master’ Sendak smirked after it. He knew it would stay on the bed now waiting for him patiently no matter how much time it took for him to work. The Commander shook his head as he got back to reading the reports stacked on his desk. The pet was really well behaved – it wouldn’t utter a word or make any sound until it was told to. Sendak could finally work without any diversion nuzzling into his palm because it liked the feeling. Finally he was alone again.

***

Three hours passed by relatively quickly, Shiro decided as he was curled up on the bed he shared with his master. He was alone with his thoughts and fragmented memories of a past he knew nearly nothing of now. He also thought back to the monotone times he spent with his creator. He loved the good doctor Lotor but he liked being with master Sendak now even more. His time spent as a pet was full of excitement not just milkings.

His new master put his dick into his aching cunt also and that felt better than his arm. It felt even better than the tentacles he could make from his arm and that was good.  And last but not least: being a Milking Pet meant he had an ever greater purpose than simply being a Milking Slave. He was even more useful to and helped the honorable Galra Empire to his best knowledge. He was an even better asset than before and that thought made him lick one of his chest udders in his happiness.

When Sendak finally came to the bedroom he found the pet curled up on the bed, smiling cutely and dumbly as it always did. He only had to tilt his head and the pet’s smile widened and it moved, rolling onto its back, presenting his dripping cunt for him. Sendak rolled his eyes at the display.

“I said a gift. And my gift is permission for you, pet. I am giving you permission to decide what order do you want things to happen. I will bring you to milking. I will bind you up and tease your udders. I will fuck you till you can’t cum anymore with whatever I need to use.” Sendak said in a dangerously low voice that was filled with want and lust.  The pet mewled at first at the words and then it spoke, faster than it gave any answer before.

“Bind me. Tease my udders… fuck me. Fuck me master please… then drink me. Then they… they can milk me. I want you… I waited for you… master please. Please, please, please. I want you to cum into my cunt I want you to use me till I can’t even crawl and till you have to bring me to be milked in your arms…” Sendak gaped at the litany literally. What was this now? Why didn’t the slave talk so much ever before? Then the realization dawned onto the commander and he smirked at his pet. The pet was made to be perfect for Lotor. Of course the half-breed would want someone to beg him like this. Sendak felt even happier from the realization that Lotor wanted to keep this pet for himself. The half-breed did not deserve any pet as good as this one was.

“Okay, pet. We will do as you said. And I want you to be very vocal during it. Talk. Beg. Show me what you were really programmed for.” Sendak growled at the pet before he brought out some bondage materials. He tied the now silent pet to the bed tightly, each of its limbs secured to separate bedposts tightly.

Sendak admired his work as it was done, tilting his head to see… to see that the pet was drooling. Literally drooling in anticipation for what was about to come. Sendak huffed at that and faster than any human could he got on top of his pet. He licked the drool that came from its mouth and he groaned. It was sweet. So perfectly sweet. Lotor was a crafty little fuck, Sendak admitted yet again. That liquid was definitely an aphrodisiac. He decided against licking it all up though – he didn’t want to lose himself right now. He wanted to be in full control for what was about to come.

Shiro mewled as he felt someone lick the side of his mouth and then he moaned loudly as two large hands covered his breasts and started working on them. He let himself get lost in the sensation of the massage, of the pulling sensation on his udders. Then his master twirled the udders around, fisting them and pulling on them more brutally. Shiro cried out in pleasure as he felt milk sip away from the tip of his udders. He wanted this sensation to last; he wanted to be milked manually by his master…

Sendak cursed under his breath at the reactions he got and when he saw the milk starting to bubble up… he left the bed and run to get a large bucket. The kitchen staff gave it to him after they first milked the pet and he was told that it could be milked manually into that bucket too. The commander decided there was no problem with trying that out at once.

The commander arrived back to the pet lying still on its back, biting its plump lower lip, all its udders standing proudly upwards from the pleasure it was feeling. Sendak massaged the plump, ample breasts before his eyes with his hands for a while, humming to himself tunelessly and waiting for the pet’s breaking point. He didn’t have to wait for long.

“Master… masters please… please milk me. I need the pressure gone it… it starts to hurt. I want you to milk me oh master please. Let me release my sweet milk, let me do it so that it can feed you and your men, let me be the one you can feast on…” The pet’s litany turned into ‘master’ and ‘please’ following each other incoherently as it panted, clearly in great pleasure. Sendak only had to wait for about 5 minutes for it to happen. The commander sighed as he dove down and took an udder into his mouth.

Shiro screamed with pleasure as his master suckled on his udder, drawing out the milk from his right breast, easing the pressuring bordering on painful there. He sobbed with release as the man over him turned to his other udder and made nearly all his pain go away… at least on his top side. Then he kept sobbing and blabbering incoherently as he was released from the bedposts, the places where the ropes had been angry red from the tightness of them.  Shiro knew his master was kind and that he would take the best possible care of him so he let his master maneuver him onto his hands and knees, his head resting in the commander’s lap as the bucket was placed beneath his breasts.

Then his master gripped his udders and pulled on them rhythmically in tandem. Shiro moaned and mewled until his throat was raw from it. His udders gave up their milk slowly at first but then his master found the pace and also found out how much better it felt for him if he massaged a little his breasts in between pulls… Shiro felt like his mind was shattering from all the glorious sensations. He was good for his master, the best he could ever possibly be and it also physically felt incredible. He never wanted anything else than this.

Sendak couldn’t deny that the pet was arousing looking like this. Its face was contorted by pleasure and the sounds it made were the sweetest melody the Commander had ever heard. He had to give credit to Lotor for creating this perfection… and he couldn’t wait to meet the half-breed again to tell it to him. He milked the slave manually until the bucket was filled nearly fully and nothing else, not even a drop came from the udders on the pet’s chest. He knew this was much yet not enough but he didn’t have another bucket… so he sighed.

He couldn’t just let one-third of the total milk production of the slave go to waste. So he tapped on a device he had that he knew would come in handy one day – it was a controller for a small chip in the inner walls of its cunt and it connected the slave’s inner sac to its internal milk glands so that the milk they produced would be stored in the inner sac and would not come out its udder. The pet could still feel pleasure, he was informed and was capable of orgasms it would just be harder for it to achieve one. Sendak shrugged and sighed. He didn’t consider himself a cruel man, but this was business here. So much milk would be lost in the process if he did not use it… but the pet didn’t necessarily have to know about it. Not that it could think anymore probably, Sendak thought as he looked at the completely fucked out, dreamy and dumber than usual expression on the pet’s face.

Sendak then maneuvered the pet to be laying on his back and he thrusted into its cunt in one swift motion, his hips ending up pressing fully against the pet’s ass.  He hissed at the pleasure of the always tight, always slick and always warm walls pressing against his quite huge cock deliciously. It was perfect. Fucking. Perfect. He thought as gave three hard thrust into the hole, pulling back nearly fully and then ramming himself back into it, not caring about the sounds of pain coming from the pet. He knew they would just turn into pleasured moans soon, so why should he care? 

Shiro was taken aback by the suddenness with which he was rammed into at first and it hurt. He was not prepared for it, not mentally nor physically. He whined in his pain yet he did not dare to say or do a thing. His master wanted his pleasure so he took it. He had to be grateful to serve the master and with that to serve the honor of the Galra Empire. So he relaxed slowly and after about the fifth or sixth thrust his body adapted as always and his mind was clouded by pleasure again. He started moaning and mewling as his master pounded into his ass but even as he felt the knot of his master he couldn’t seem to come. It frustrated him a little. He wanted to cum.

He usually would have cummed twice already by this point – he was purposefully not counting the milking part as that was something else entirely – yet now he was really unable to. He kept trying to cum during all the while Sendak kept trying to knot him fully, fucking his forming and growing knot in and out of his ass as his rim purposefully expanded around it as his creator designed  it. The knot finally caught inside him and that was the moment Shiro’s fully body jerked with the force of his orgasm, the same time the commander’s seed splashed against his walls.

***

Shiro opened his eyes and blinked as he looked around. He was not in the room on the spaceship. No. He was home. He fell to his knees as he saw the room he shared with his… with Adam. Back at the Galaxy Garrison... when everything was still fine and he was not a mess as he was now. He sighed as a dry chuckle left him. It was funny to some extent that the so called doctor, Lotor the mad scientist never pleasured him to an orgasm while he was changing things in his head. That he was the most at his mind when he was having immense sexual pleasure.

He never experienced anything like this before but he was somehow glad that it happened. He smiled as he walked around in the apartment, looking at all the things he owned back then. He undressed and walked to the full body mirror they had and he couldn’t help the flow of tears. His hair was black. He looked younger. Unscarred. And he was also a human – very male at that. He stroked down on his flat chest and he played a little with his own cock. Because not that long ago he had one that was still a reproductive organ accompanied by balls and everything. He selfishly looked at his muscles too that weren’t visible anymore under the layer of fat and from the lack of using them.

Shiro dressed up again and he decided to go on a walk. He wanted to make the most of his time here because he was not sure when he could come back here again. He opened the door and gasped as he saw a green field outside it… a field and flowers and blue sky with clouds and sunshine. And there were people chatting on it, all the people he had ever loved back on Earth. He fell to his knees and his mother was there to catch him and he sobbed into her shoulder. She stroked his hair and told him it was all going to be okay.

With her help he stood up again and went to everyone else he saw. He spoke a little more with a few people he cherished more than he did then the others – Iverson, Dr. Holt, Sablan and even Admiral Sanda to highlight a few. He chatted even more with Matt Holt and tried to ask him what happened to him after the Kerberos Mission but Matt got confused and said he had never even heard about that mission so Shiro could only sigh as he moved on to the next face. And he there he broke again.

Keith smiled at him and Shiro half expected the young prodigy he had mentored and tutored to start yelling at him but he knew this was not reality. So he just accepted the hug Keith was offering him and they sat down and talked about the many adventures they had had. Shiro kept crying all the while and to say goodbye to Keith was harder by much than it had been with anyone else. He kept crying all the while and Keith just patiently patted his back. It was so out of character for the young, usually grumpy kid Shiro had to laugh in the end as he let go of him.

Then Shiro turned to the last person and smiled at him sadly. Adam smiled back at him the same way, as if he knew too that this was their real goodbye. Shiro sighed as he cupped the other man’s face and Adam leaned into his touch. Neither of them spoke. There was no need to. Shiro knew by now fully well that Adam was right about not wanting him to go to that mission though it was for an entirely other reason in the end than what his ex-fiancé suspected. He just smiled at Adam sadly, holding him lightly, knowing that the moment this ended he wouldn’t even remember him anymore.

“I forgive you.” Adam murmured and those three words made all things to Shiro’s emotions. He wanted to laugh bitterly, to cry and to jump around in happiness in that exact moment. Instead he just shook his head and leaned closer with a sigh leaving his body, pressing his li…

 

***

Sendak let out a relieved sigh as his pet opened its eyes after taking the first gulp of quintessence. He nearly had a heart attack when he found out that it had passed out from the orgasm. He checked the pet’s vitals and they were normal, only its temperature and its heart rate were increased slightly but he knew fully well that it was thanks to the activities he had done with it. So he had brought the pet quickly down to the kitchen area where its handlers quickly extracted the excess milk from its inner sac and cleaned it then put it up to the feeding machine, giving it the quintessence it needed to function. Sendak a felt a bit embarrassed now that he panicked from the small event of the pet fainting. He grumbled to the handlers that he would leave the pet with them and he went to the bridge and called up the creator of this pet. He needed some reconfigurations to be made.

***

It woke up from a restless dream of pleasure and pain in the white room. It blinked twice. It felt weird. It couldn’t move properly. It looked around again, trying to know what was going on. Then it saw master and it grinned happily. Master! It wanted to shout but it only came out as incoherent mewls. It was released and it dropped to the floor. It looked at its ankles. There were faint scars on both but it didn’t care. It scurried to Master and licked Master’s boots. Master kicked it and it grinned up at master made a sound of excitement. Master nodded with a gorgeous smirk and it felt ultimately happy. It only lived to be with Master after all.

“Good enough. And as promised, I will get you new humans.” Sendak said and he started walking out of the lab where a very pissed and disgusted looking Lotor stood. He liked how he had the power to make the half-breed modify the pet he made to be not the Empire’s pet… but Sendak’s own. Sendak watched as the pet scurried after him on its hands and knees. He also loved that he had the idea cut its Achilles tendons. The pet was a lot cuter on the floor than it was walking around anyway…


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. The real ending has come. Read with caution cause this is where one of the main Archive Warning applies. Also This is sad and emotional and all but I think this ending is what really fits the whole theme and darkness in this fic. 
> 
> Thank you for reading till the end! 
> 
> I would really appreciate any comments and the kudos you leave always warms my twisted heart. 
> 
> \- Girleona

Ulaz was finishing up his mission on the half-destroyed ship when he saw movement in the corner of his left eye. He whirred to see the place fully, and he groaned. It was one of those Milking Pets some commanders ran around with as if they weren’t anything but a source of food and entertainment of all kinds. He put the blaster away he groaned. He really had to get going and he knew the poor thing couldn’t hurt him. He couldn’t do anything for it either. These pets were programmed by the Emperor’s son to be perfect for their masters.  They were a liability – no matter how much he wanted to help them. It was physically hurting the man to turn away from the deformed person.

“P-please.” He heard the word and took a step to walk away. “Kill. Kill.  It.” At those words Ulaz turned back to look at the white-haired humanoid in confusion. “Saw. Voltron. Keith… Keith.” The clear gray eyes the creature clouded over as he shook his head and made a clear motion of cutting a neck. Ulaz stood there, confused. Keith? The half-galra human, Paladin of the Black Lion of Voltron? Did this pet understand enough about the world to ask him to kill his own ally? But then the pet pointed to the middle of his chest and started poking it vehemently. “It. It. It… Me. Kill me please.” The words came from the mouth as a desperate plea and Ulaz finally understood.

The Blade of Marmora nodded his head in respect and pulled out his blaster again and when the human turned pet rose to stand on his knees, arms spread wide… the Galra freedom fighter shut his eyes as he pulled the trigger and sent a prayer to every god he knew. This man would have deserved a lot better than this. And there was still one problem left – from where did he know Keith?

***

“Oh no. No, no, no, no. Ulaz, why did you kill him? Shiro… what had they done to him? What had happened? I know that the main ship with Commander Sendak got away and that you successfully brought down the other five in that twisted man’s armada but why on Earth did you…” Ulaz stood silently and watched with grief in his eyes as Keith, the formidable Black Paladin of Voltron fell to his knees and started sobbing as he pulled the lifeless, deformed body of the pet… Shiro, Ulaz reminded himself. The pet had a name. A past. No future. And this was all the much he could do for him.

Soon the other paladins arrived into the hangar of the Castle of Lions to where Ulaz made a little detour to bring the body. Each of the human paladins surrounded Keith and they all broke down in tears. Ulaz hung his head and murmured the only words of comfort he had for the grieving teens.

“There was no saving him. There is no such a thing as a happy ending for anyone who gets to the hands of Prince Lotor. He asked me to kill him with his last words and this was only thing that can be done to someone who has been turned into an abomination of nature like him. He must be in a better place now because even the Hell you humans know is a better place than where he was as a Milking Pet.” Ulaz still sees the anger in many eyes but he sees that some understand. He sees that some know what happened was inevitable. So he nods in respect once more before heading to his ship and leaving the Castle to go back to a Blade of Marmora base. He had a report to write.


End file.
